Our Dance
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Serena's dream was to have just one dance, just like she promised her father. Ash was there to make her dream come true. SerenaXAsh Amourshipping


Pokemon Mini's

presents

"Our Dance"

**A/N: Hey! So I kind of thought a dance between Ash and Serena would be really cute. I hope you think so also. Enjoy!**

**oOOo**

It was near dawning at Shalour City, and the gang was getting hungry. They had just arrived, the gym was closed, so they decided to call it a day.

Ash's stomach was roaring about.

"I heard of a good diner near by." Serena chimed, stopping, and facing her friends.

"Food sounds great! Right Pikachu?" Ash held his stomach to try and keep the noises down.

"Pika-chu!" His partner chimed in.

"I think we're all a little hungry especially after today's training. Go ahead and lead the way Serena." Clemont readjusted his glasses.

" Yeah! Me and Dedenne are starving! Right Dedenne?" Bonnie asked, looking down at her little yellow pouch.

However, instead of an agreement, soft snores came from the bag. The group gave one cheery laugh, and went inside the diner.

Inside held a milkshake bar in the middle with tall red velvet bar stools dotting the front of it. A jukebox sat immediately on the right as they came through the doors, with a cheap claw machine to the left. Matching booths ran along the sides of the diner, in front of large windows where customers could enjoy the sites of the city while they enjoyed a delectable milkshake, or maybe a meal made of crunchy chicken fingers with a side of salty fries. Possibly even both if your name was Ash Ketchum and had a black abyss for a stomach.

The four made their way across the marbled floor, and sat in the booth under a low hanging light that gave their spot away. The place was small, not very populated that night, but they nevertheless were relieved it was something that they could enjoy.

"This place is... very vintage looking." Serena looked around, noting that the place was a little, well, obsolete.

"While it does look like it belongs in the central to late 1900's..." Clemont trailed off for a moment, observing records decorating the walls, the waitresses dressed in different styles, such as poodle skirts, leather jackets, bell bottoms, and on roller skates. Newspaper clippings plastered the low ceiling, some even dating back as far as the 1950's. "It gives the place a unique feeling; a personality really."

"It could date back to the dinosaur times for all I care. I just want food." Ash smiled sheepishly.

"Welcome to the Decades' Diner. My name is Hollie and I'll be your waitress. Can I offer you some drinks?" A girl, about late teens, skated over to the group wearing her tight black hair tied up to one side, a pink neck tie, a white blouse tucked under a black poodle skirt, and had roller skates on. She rested her brown eyes on them, waiting for an answer.

"I'll have a water." Serena put in.

"Can I have soda brother?" Clemont's sister gave him puppy dog eyes. However, it never worked on him.

"It's late Bonnie, you should also stick with water... as well as I." He replied as her sister pouted but obeyed unwillingly.

"I'll just have a coke... hey can I have that chicken tender basket? Make it double? Oh and a milkshake sound delicious as well! Chocolate." Ash butted in, before Hollie could give them their menus. He saw the others with the basket as well as the milkshake, and he could just eat about anything at the moment.

The waitress looked at him, and then continued to write.

"I'll also have one. With a Vanilla milkshake." Serena leaned in closer to Bonnie. "You can have some of mine." She winked at her, and returned her position.

Clemont and Bonnie also ordered the basket, and the waitress left.

Music played in the background.

"Ya know, my mom used to tell me stories about my dad." Serena said, staring out the window.

"Really?" Ash inquired. "Like what?"

"About their dates. She mentioned and bragged about how my dad would take her out to diners much like this one after a good Rhyhorn race. They would eat, and then my dad would go over to the jukebox, play one song, and then offer her a dance. She noted how neither of them didn't really dance, and how they both looked like a couple of fools out in the middle of the floor tripping on each others feet, but they had a great time. They were two young lovers just not giving a care on a wooden floor. It's funny, because they had one song that he'd choose each time."

"What was that?" The little girl, now interested in a little love story, rested her head on her hands, intrigued by Serena's parents.

"The Dance by Garth Brooks."

All three looked at each other, and agreed that they've never heard of it.

Serena gave a small chuckle, as she watched the waitress skate out with their orders. She watched Ash as he and Pikachu gobbled up their food. Serena did as she promised, and shared with Bonnie. However, her mind never wandered off her two young parents laughing and stumbling across the floor. A slight smile slid across her face, as she was humming the small.

"Serena?"

She popped up back in reality, looking at Ash who had a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah?"

"You're not eating, is everything okay?"

"Yeah! I was just... thinking, that's all."

"Serena... you mentioned that you lived with your mother... well... what about your father?" Bonnie questioned.

"Bonnie!" Clemont hissed. "You can't just go asking those questions."

"It's alright Clemont, I don't mind." Her eyes eased down to her food that, as Ash noted, was almost untouched. She had subconsciously eaten a couple fries and a few nibbles of her chicken.

"A year ago he died of cancer... it was hard for my mom and I to stay in Kanto... so for emotional as well as economic reasons... we left and moved here."

"I'm sorry... that must be tough Serena..." Ash softly spoke, afraid of breaking her.

"Yeah..." She shook her head. "It's alright..." Her gaze went back to the window, where the sun had almost disappeared. "My dream was always to find that one person to dance with me... I promised my father... right before he left..."

It was silent for a moment. Ash had stopped eating, almost feeling guilty. Serena, however, was blushing. She knew who that guy was, but she never expected that guy to act upon her wishes.

"Ash, where are you going?" Clemont's voice trailed off as he left his partner behind, just to go up to the jukebox not far from them, softly pulling out a few coins, inserting them, and start flipping through the songs.

After a few minutes of the group intently staring at the back of the trainer, he turned away, facing them with a smile on his face. By the time he got to the table, the last song ended and the one he picked started up again. He looked at Serena, and held out a hand.

"A-Ash why-"

"To make a dream come true. Is that not why we travel?" He chuckled, as she hesitantly grabbed his hand, and he pulled her out to the empty space between the bar and the front doors.

The two fools were the only two, however they didn't care. Ash was a klutz, and Serena didn't help, but their eyes never took their eyes off each other. Her heart raced as her breath was almost cut short by her thoughts.

A tear fell from her eye.

"Huh? Why are you crying?"

"Because Ash..." She looked down for a moment, then up at him.

"Why did you do this?"

"Well... I'm all for making people's dreams come true... and yours... seemed pretty simple... becoming a Pokemon master... not so much." He chuckled.

"Well... thank you Ash... it means... more than you'll ever know... and-" She stopped.

_Not now... just not now..._

She took a deep breath, and then shook her head. "Nothing Ash... I just wanted to thank you."

She gave him a warm smile.

He didn't believe it, but he sucked it up. The rest of the song, they danced silently, but with heart.

"Brother... I'll find you a girl, just like her." Bonnie, whispered, mesmerized by the two.

"What? Bonnie they're just-"

"Sh, I'm watching." She put a finger over her mouth.

Clemont just slowly laid his eyes on his friends.

She may never get the chance to tell him, but the dance settled everything that her pounding heart raged for. Maybe one day she'd tell him, but this dance, this moment, was not the time. They bowed, as no one really enjoyed the beauty, but the two knew that the dance was more than anyone could ever explain.

That dance was more than what they both had expected.

The dance that nobody expected, was the dance that nobody knew.

**oOOo**

**A/N: Ah, a soft story to be left for you! I really hope you enjoyed this little thing I put together. Yes, The Dance by Garth Brooks really did inspire me to write this. So, how'd you like it?**


End file.
